Vampire Kisses: Forgive and Forget
by JezzaBELA
Summary: What if Raven was never human. And because of that Alexander and Raven broke up.What would happen if Luna got between them and took him away. Would Raven fight for him or will she let him go. Will they in the end, forgive each other. I know those of you what have read the Vampire Kisses series like it the way it was but, think about it. What if Raven was a kick-ass rogue vampire/d
1. Chapter 1

I am now 20 years old. Alexander still liveson Benson Hill in the mansion. I live in Hipsterville. I have my own aprtment. I am also a regular costumer at the 'Coffin Club'. Tonight is the night. I have to tell Alexander the truth. The truth is, I never was human. My father isn't my biological father. My mother is a witch. Sshe is a descendant from Hecate. One of the first witches. I am the most hunted being on the planet. Not because I am a witch but because of my father. He is a demon. The strongest and first demon. If I am correct he is Lucifer's right hand man. He is looking for me.

I was oblivious of this. I thought I was human but then my wings appeared. Yes wings. 15 feet long wings. The were the color of the night. They had the highlights of red,blue,green orange and pink. I can fly. My wings sprouted when I was 18. My powers as a witch came when I was 12, I just had my powers supressed. My younger brother, Billy boy was the luck one. Only the first born gets the powers and it is always the female who has the power. My mom is the leader of the Sun Ring. The council of witches that made a truce with the vampires. The Night Ring. The council of vampires which my beloved Alexander's parents belong to. alexander knows there is something different about knows there is power bared deep within me. I know that that power is from my father. A demon who gifted with this curse. The curse of the Sun and the Moon.

I am the only thing with human blood that is possible to kill a demon or a vampire. I am also a vampire hunter on the side. My mom is also too. It runs in the family. I have to tell Alexander. Becky is a witch also. She practices magic more than I care too. My mom scolds me for that. She doesn't know why i don't want the power I have. Me and katana are enough. I have told my mother this thousands of time. She just soowles and leaves it alone foor awhile. My mother also knows that Alexander and his family are vampires. She knew all along. She also has been waiting for this day. The day I would tell Alexander who I really am. I was always afriad to tell him because I was afraid he would reject me.

I sighed. Why does my life always suck. I shook my head. I was packing to stay over at my parents for the weekend. I look at my long mirror and like what I see. I had on a pair of skiny jeans that where ripped at my upper thigh and my kneecaps. I had on a stripped black and white shirt. On top of it, an off the shoulder deep red tank that read,'question authority'. It had rips in it. and safty was my favorite shirt. I put my combat boots on and picked up my katana.

It was a powerful one. I got stronger with the mor edemons I killed with it. I absorbs the power of the being it kills. I had it fasioned to do so. I belonged to my beloved grandfather. He was killed by my father, Barin Crow. I vowed ever since that I will kill him.

When I finished packing all my stuff I walked out of my apartment building and hopped on to my deep blackish mahgony Yamaha R1. Time to confront the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to my folks house Billy Boy was jumping up and down waving his arms like a maniac. I ran over to him and pulled him up for a hug.

"Hello Billy Boy. Wow, you have gotten big."

"Hey Raven. I missed you."

I rolled my eyes. He never misses me. In fact he told me he was praying for me to get in an accident on my ride. I put him down and shook his hair. "Nice to see you too buddy. Where are mom and dad?"

He shrugged. Figures. I knew I shouldn't worry. I know that mom can take care of herself. It is just that I feel and evil presence. As if it is right under my nose. Just within reach but in a clever disguise.

"If they aren't here who is watching you?"

"Becky."

Just then, Becky burst out of the house. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"RAVEN!" She screamed , running toward us.

"BECKY!"I said just as dramatically and met her in the middle. I enveloped her in a ruby-squeeze hug. Laughing the whole time.

"jeez girls. You two saw each other about a week ago.", Billy Boy shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just mad you can't hug Becky. Who's fault is that. I think it is yours,mister shy. "

He stuck his tongue out at me. Becky scowled at me . I rolled my eyes."Well since my folks aren't here, I am going to go visit Alexander."

I pulled Becky to the side. Out of Billy Boys earshot."Becky I am worried. I have this bad feeling that something horrid is lurking in the shadows. I want you take Billy Boy out somewhere. Keep your magic ready at hand. Just in case."

"Do you think it is you father?"

"No. I think it is probably just some hell hounds or something. They are possibly here to just kill me. I don't want Billy in the middle of that. " I gave her a wad of money."Here. This should last you. Now get out of town. Go somewhere you would never go and stay there. In fact, just go to Henry's house. OK?If you feel the air shift, then you must take Billy and run. Don't give it a second thought. Also the demons can take on human form. To tell the difference between a demon and a human is to look deep into their eyes. Demons can take human form, but can never conjure up a human soul. The eyes are the windows to the soul. Never forget that okay?"

Becky nodded. I said my goodbyes and hooped on my bike. I sat there for a second and sniffed the air. I could smell it. Then I sped toward the smell. I noticed I was heading towards the mansion. I sped up. This is not good because when I got there, the gate was opened. After I inspected it, my suspicions were confirmed. The lock was picked. I sped up the driveway, praying I was wrong. that for once my sense of smell had failed me. As I walked uop the step to the front door, I sniffed again. they were definitely here. I raised my hand to knock but then noticed someone broke in. I immediately felt my anger start to boil.I used the tip of my sword and pushed the door opened.

It came open with a loud creaking noise. I stepped inside. All was quiet. But way too quiet. I continued forward. I walked until I got to the staircase and stopped. I checked my senses and my radar found nothing. The only place my mind couldn't touch was Alexander's attic bedroom. I knew they were here. This means the are all in Alexander's room. I growled lowly. I ran up the stairs, taking 2 at a time. I slowed down when i saw the stairs that lead to Alexander's room. I walked up 3 steps then I jumped,grabbed hold of a pole and kicked the door in.I landed gracefully to the floor. I took in the scene around me. There was a total of 15 vampires in the room. All were crouched and ready to attack if necessary. Then there was one particular vampire I thought I would never have to see again. I scowled. He had a wooden stake to Alexander's heart. I growled, low and menacing. "Adrian. "

Adrian smiled a cruel smile. "So, you actually remember take you long to forget me did you? All well. What is done is done. It is all in the past. But do you know how much it actually hurt to be stabbed in the heart by the one you loved."

"Don't you start with me. You started that all by left me no choice. You tried to claim me. You were going to kill my family and yours. The ones I cared for out of jealousy. I don't know about you but, I could have done alot worse. You know when I aim at a target, I never miss. No matter what. That night night I spared your life. A whole lot of people gave me shit for not killing you. I got whipped severely for not killing you. I took beatings for you so DON'T START WITH ME ABOUT BACKSTABBING. If you are looking for an person to blame for your own mistakes, look in the mirror. Look long and good at what you have become and then you can talk. But right now is nor the time or the place for digging up the past that was buried a long time ago. Now I also suggest that if you value living, I would move away from Alexander right now. You know what I can do. You know I can set anyone I want ablaze. You know I can rip your head with just a thought of you and ..." I didn't continue because a guard beside me just got his head ripped off and was sent ablaze. I pointed to the poor guy. "_That _will be your future." Several men around me backed away slowly. A few even bailed.

I smirked. "Alexander, love. I would close your eyes. You might not want to see this."

I looked at Adrian. "Let's see how incapable I am of hurting you Adrian."And with a flick o my fingers, I had his arm behind his back. I pinned it there. I took the other hand which held the stake and slapped the stake away from him. I then made him dig his own heart out.. He screamed the whole his heart was out of his chest and beating I set it ablaze made him stick it down his throat. He afterwards burst into flames. I looked around at all the men that will die soon I emptied my mind of anything but, fighting and grabbed my sword. I took my katana and swiped it towards the men on my right and everyone' head fell to the floor. I pretty sure you can guess what happened after.

After I was done killing everyone, I looked at Alexander. He was battered and bruised everywhere. They ripped off his shirt and whipped him. I shed a tear as I walked to him I knelt down in front of him.

"Alexander," I whispered,"I am so sorry you got caught in the middle of this.I wish I got to you are things about me you do not know about. I am willing to tell you. I am sorry you had to see me like that. I wish I could erase your memory of me. That way you wouldn't have to be in the middle..."

Alexander raised his hand and cupped my face. "No. I-I will not let you do that...I love you. D-don't ever think that ...I-I want to l-leave you..."

"Shh. I won't leave you. I will tell you everything you want to know. But first lets get you out of these chains."

After I got him out of the chains. I helped stand up. He said he was fine but I could tell he was weakened severely.

"You need blood now. Stay here and don't move. If there are more out there don't let me in or anyone else in. Even if they beg. The only way for you to stay alive is if you listen to me. Okay."

He nodded weakly. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of blood and ran back up stairs. When I got there,Alexander was laying breathing shallow.I ran over to him and held him in my arms.

"No baby. You will live. Dont you leave me."

I offered him my wrist knowing it would heal him more efficiently. Alexander shook his looked pointedly at the bag of blood.

"No honey. You need blood fresh from the vein. I wont let you die on me. No drink."

He shook his head and slowly closed his eyes. I sighed. Even on his death bed he can be the most stubborn person in the world.I got up and brought my sword to the bed with me. I rested Alexander's head in my lap. I took the tip of my sword and cut deep gash in the inside of my wrist. I brought my wrist to hi moth and some of my blood dripped into his mouth. His inscenors shot out. At least his instincts are with us.I put my wrist on his mouth. He bit my wrist hard. His eyes opened. He stared at me. His midnight eyes glowing with the power of my blood.

I held my wrist there until he got his fill. His eyes slowly slid closed.

I whispered,"There my love. With the power of my blood,you will will be stronger than ever."

I went into the bathroom to wash up. Al the demon corpses are ash and long gone. After I washed up and had not a trace of blood on me, I walked back out to check on my pleasure he was sitting up on the bed. Looking around. When his eyes landed on me,he smiled.

I went over to him and enveloped him in a ruby-squeeze hug. he chuckled and picked me up and twirled me around. Laughing while doing he put me down, he bent his head and kissed me so passionately it made my heart flutter like a bat's wings. He bit my lip gently,asking for entrance. I immediately granted it. His tongue caressed mine in response to my tongue. When we we broke the kiss, we were both breathing heavily.I stared into his eyes and caressed his cheek.

"I can't believe I almost lost you. That was too close a call then I like to think. Do not ever refuse my blood if it means life or death for you. Do you understand?" He nodded.I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest."Don't ever scare me like that ever you would've died, I don't know what i would've done. I know is that I was on the brink of losing control when I saw you like power could have...I could have killed innocents...I..."

"Shh. All that matters is that you are in control and we are together. Nothing will take me away from you. Not if I can help it."

I smiled and got on my tiptoes and kissed him. My hands roamed his body. His masculine chest flexed under my hands. His hands ran down my torso to my shirt and hooked his fingers under my shirts and pulled them off. I took off my boots and socks. I slowly took off my pants and Alexander pushed me onto the bed and stood just staring at my body. I only had on my lacy bra and my underwear. His eyes darkened with unadulterated lust and tackled me. He assaulted my lips in a hungry kiss. Devouring my mouth while I used my foot and pushed his pants and boxers off. He had an erection. I grabbed him in my hand and he moaned in my mouth. I slowly started to stroke him. His erection went from harder to hardest . He grabbed my panties and roughly pulled them down. He plunged 2 of his fingers inside me.I gasped.

"Cum for me."He whispered in my ear.

i moaned. He broke the kiss to catch my breath as he trailed kisses down my neck. When he got to my bra, he ripped it off.I moaned as he captured my nipple and suckled.I gasped breathless.I arched my back.

"Alexander. Don't ...Stop"I moaned in his ear.

He went to the other nipple and repeated his methods.

"Oh god. Oh my god,Alexander." While I was whrithing in his embrace he started to kis down my body. Whn his warm breath fanned over my sweet spot I shiver and he then wasted no time and plunged his tongue inside me. Gasping,I arched my back.

"Alexander, Oh my god."

He lifted his head and his eyes pierced mine.

"Cum for me.i want to taste you."he whispered over my pussy. He plunged his fingers inside me faster and he inserted his tongue and took _deep_ licks. He was touching nerve endings I didn't know ever existed in my body. I finally came over that cliff, screaming Alexander's name. And slowly he brought me down with deep licks all the while whispering sweet nothings.

Then he rose and looked at me. He brought his mouth to my ear.

"Listen is going to hurt at first okay.I'm sorry.".

He slowly slid inside me til he reached my resistance. He captured my lips as a distraction before he plunged deep inside me.I stayed still until I would stop whimpering. He looked at my face for approval to continue.I nodded and slowly he started to move inside me. i was so wrong. First thought nothing felt better than Alexander's fingers. I was wrong. then I thought nothing felt better than Alexander' tongue. I was so wrong. I moaned over and over agian. Alexander kissed my collarbone and groaned.

I squeezed his butt and made him pick up speed.

"Faster Harder."I moaned.

he obeyed and soon after I was calling his name and my release.

"ALEXANDER!"

"RAVEN!"

We came in unison. Screaming eachithers name as we did so. THe Alexander collasped beside me on the bed and held me in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in my ears. I smiled at him. Finally content. Everything was okay. I can take on the world as long as I him by my side.

When I woke up, it was daylight.I immediately moved to where I was on top of Alexander. He was sleeping with a stupid happy-go-lucky smile on his face.I couldn't move him out of the direct sunlight, so if I didn't get him up he will melt under me. I shook him. He wouldn't budge in his sleep. He was long gone in sleepy land. I sighed. He forced me to do this. I reached down between us and grabbed his member. I squeezed hard and pinched the tip. His eyes flew open. Eyes that were darkened with lust. I smirked.

"So it wasn't a dream. This is sure a nice way to ,love."

"So you are aware."

"Of what ?"

"Of the fact that it is daylight and the only thing keeping you alive is me."

" get the romote on my bedside table and press the big red button."

I did as he said and the shutters went down. then after that a piece of metal went soon after.I got up to inspect it.

"Impressive . I don't remember this. Did you make this?"

When he didn't answer I turned to see his eyes were roaming my body.I realized I was naked. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.I snapped my fingers in front of his face. His eyes flickered to my face. i saw that his eyes were darkened with barely concealed love.I smirked.

"I know I am sexy and all but I would like it if you answer me. You can ogle my body another time okay. Besides, you just saw me last night like this."

He got up so fast I could barely keep up with his movement. He was suddenly in front of me. He wrapped me in his arms and lifted me up .Immediately in response I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried us into the bathroom. He set me down on the sink and turned on the shower , sitting there waiting for it to warm up. I raised my eyebrow. I could tell he was hard, but it was as hard as rock. Oh god he was a walking sex on a stick. Made me want to just lean closer and lick him all over. Personally I dont think he'd mind. I bit my lip to keep me from voicing my thoughts.

"Come here."He commanded,crooking his finger at me.

I jumped down from the vanity and walked toward Alexander who was waiting inside the shower for me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me in. I managed to stubble and fall into his arms. My face flushed. I looked down at my black toes. Suddenly interested in the contrast between the paleness of my skin and the nail polish. Alexander put his lethal finger under my chin and tipped my head so I had to look him in the eye. I got so lost in his gaze that I didn't notice he was about to dump soap on my face.

"Ouch my eye!Alexander!"

I turned away from him,with my hand to my eye pretending to be in pain. He grabbed me gently and turned me around.

"Let me see your eye, I'm sorry"

I smirked, he fell for it. Before he knew it I grabbed the removable water spout and sprayed him in the eye. He jerked in surprise.

"Now you are sorry."

I turned around and set the spout back in place. I was trying not to laugh but it was hard.

"Go on. You can laugh."

That was it.I doubled over laughing my ass off.I only stopped laughing when I felt him touch my asshole. I involuntarily shivered with pleasure.I moaned.I wonder what it would feel like if he would take me there. He rubbed my button and I couldn't help but shiver when he took his finger and ran it down to my juices. He lathered his finger in my juices then smoothed it in my asshole ,Are we really going to do this?!My pussy spazamed at the thought.

"Damn, you really wet love.

He lubricated himself with my own juices the settled himself in the entryway of my ass. The beginning of my pushed past my ring and I stretched to accommodate him. I burned like hell but when he pushed in further , I felt like I wanted cry out to tell him not to stop. Before I could do so he took my breathe away and pounded into me, groaning my name over and over. After we both simultaneously came,we settled down and he let the water run down my back and kissed my ear telling me he loved me.I smiled.

_I love you too._


	3. Chapter 3

After we finally got out of the shower, Alexander had to go to sleep. I tuck him in and kissed his forehead.I laughed when he smiled up at me like a goofball.

"Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bats bite."

Then we both couldn't help but laugh. This was hilarious. When we finally stopped laughing, Alexander was fast asleep.I closed the coffin lid,went back in the attic room,and spent the rest of the day looking for a trail to find where the rogue vampires nested. When the sun set I decided to get dressed. There was a place I haven't seen in forever and I wanted to look good.

I knew I picked out the perfect outfit.I was wearing my black and red flow top that stopped at my crotch and crisscross belt on it,fish net stockings,leather short shorts and my wedged black and red combat I was going to look hot.I decided to have my hair down and show how much it had grown. I used to keep it just pass my is it at my waistband after my shower I let it air dry, that way it will be straight and put it in a ponytail.I applied plum-berry lipstick and alittle mascara. I put on reddish,black with a hint of gray eyeshadow. and looked my self over. Definitely looked hot.i heard a low wolf whistle. I turned to see Alexander looking sexy as ever. His hair was alittle disheveled.

"Where are you going looking like you are going anywhere it will be my bed. You look sexy as hell."

I laughed."_We _are going to the The Crypt tonight and you need to go get dressed. We need to get ready. Go take a shower and hurry up. I don't want to be we go early there will be a shorter line. We need to be I haven't seen in _3 years_ will be there. I am not going without you. Now _**hustle**_."

He held his hands up in surrender and went to pick out his outfit.I walked out of the bathroom and patiently sat on his bed while I waited for him to come out.

When Alexander emerged from the bathroom, he looked like he just stepped out of _Goth Weekly Magazine_. I stared in had on skullcandy belt. A tight black V-neck with the words 'Bite Me' on there. Also black jeans with white splashes on the front of the and rips at the knees and then his combat boots.

I nodded my approval,"Nice."

When we arrived there wasn't much of a line. I had called Becky to tell her to come. I could see her truck parked upfront. Alexander parked next to her while I followed in my bike. Everyone was staring at I took off my helmet, it looked like their eyes would pop out of their I parked, someone yelled out my name. I looked up.

There stood my arch nemesis Trevor with a blond bimbo attached to his hip. He changed alittle. His hair is shaggier. He has a hair turned from blond to dirty-blond. I could tell he had muscles but would lose if he fought me. And from his facial expression, he was here to annoy the shit out of me. I chose to shake him of and got off my bike. I threw my keys to Alexander, who caught them immediately. I walked by as if I never saw reached out and grabbed me. Instincts took over and I had him on the ground in a heart-beat. He glared at me as he got up. He brushed dirt off his pants.

"' actually hurt."

I rolled my eyes. Of course it hurt. I just slammed you to the ground using your own weight as leverage with the intent to he didn't know that.

"Don't you ever lay your STD infested hand on my person. You got it."

He glared at me. I stood my ground and glared back. Alexander, always being noble, grabbed my hand before I started to claw Trevor's eyes out. After I got myself in control, I just realized how close I was to exposing us all.

"I am sorry,Alexander. I should be more careful. Not let him under my skin."

" s okay love. You just didn't prepare yourself for it."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly.I instently relaxed under his Alexander there at times like that,i don't know what I would have put his arm around my shoulders and led us inside The Crypt.

The place changed alittle of just music playing there is also a band now too.

"RAVEN!"

I turned towards the voice and saw Onyx,Scarlet,and Stormy all running toward all jumped me, crushing was now 14 almost looked absolutely stunning.I was surprised when i saw that her hair was blond with different color streaks in it. I was happy to see them all but they were crushing the life out of me. Literally. I couldn't breathe.

"Guys,...Can't ...Breathe."

They all jumped of me muttering kept wanting to know what I was doing all these years. I was telling them all about my heritage. My father and everything, when I realized Alexander wasn't here.

"Hey,Guys?Did you see where Alexander went?"

Onyx shook her head."I don't know where he went. Probably went to talk with Sebastian."

I nodded."Speaking on Sebastian,are you two and item or are you with Jagger?"

"I am with Sebastian actually."

Scarlet took out a twenty and handed it to sneered at Scarlet.

"Told you so."

With that she retreated to the dance floor. I went up to the crowded bar. There stood Romeo,taking orders.I patiently waited until I could have his attention.

"What would you like?"

"The special order of Bloody Mary. Club "

Romeo looked at my face then.

"Raven?"

'In the am I going to get my drink or what?"

"You got it."

He handed me my drink. I took a long swig.

"So where have you been. Playing Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"Actually Buffy the Demon Slayer but sometimes it is vampires that end up there."

I casually take another swig of my drink.

" you are the Black Cat? When I heard of you,i your face popped up in my mind. I thought i was I wasn't."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For not judging me. For not making a big deal about it."

Romeo smiled.

"Your _you _for taking rogue vamps off the streets. If they stayed, our secret would have been to you,we have a few less rogue vamps to worry about."

He held his drink to mine."Cheers."

I smiled."Cheers."

We clinked drinks and I drank the rest. I felt renewed. I was a bout to pay him when he shook his head.I said my thanks and turned around in the mind drifted to Alexander.I don't see him. I closed my eyes and used my senses to find his. He was in a room with someone .

I snapped my eyes back open.I said goodbye to Romeo and headed upstairs. As I got closer to the room, I could hear grunting noises. i kept walking. When I walked inside the room, I froze.

There stood Alexander and Luna, making out. Alexander was shirtless and his buttons wa undone. Luna's hand was wrapped around Alexander's member. When I walked in, they sprang apart. Alexander stared at me.I closed my eyes. I prevented most of my tears to fall. One tear managed to slip down my cheek. I opened my eyes and glared daggers at them.

"Raven, I can explain..."

I just looked at him. The look I gave him silenced him.

"Nothing can take me away from you. Not if I can help it?"I said quoting him from earlier.

Alexander hung his head.

Luna, having a death wish, opened her big slutty mouth."Raven,the heart wants what the heart wants and.."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE LUNA!."I interrupted."DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT. IN ORDER TO KNOW WHAT YOUR HEART WANTS, YOU HAVE TO HAVE ONE. AND YOU CLEARLY DON' IF THE WAY YOU ARE HAPPY IS IF SOMEONE ELSE IS MISERABLE OR IN PAIN OR BOTH! YOU TWO ABSOLUTELY DESERVE EACH OTHER. A PERFECT MATCH. THE SLUT AND THE CLUELESS ASSHOLE! ALEXANDER, DID THIS MORNING MEAN ANYTHING AT ALL TO YOU OR WAS I JUST ANOTHER FUCK TOY TO YOU?LUNA WASN'T AVAILABLE AND YOU HAD TO SETTLE FOR ME?TELL ME.I NEED TO KNOW."

Alexander remained silent.I shook my head disapointed.I looked down at my hand. I Wlaked over to him and showed him the eternity ring.

"I never took it off.I kept it on so that every time I looked down at my hand,I knew that there was a boy no a man in Dullsville waiting for me to return."I took the ring off and threw it to Luna.

"Here. You deserve is yours. _He_ is yours.I don't want a boy. I want the man that was with me 2 years ago. Looks like he is dead and I know is that the boy that stands before me with his head hung low is _not_ the man I love. Not the man that deserves my fun with your new fuck toy Luna. He is all yours."

With that I turned and walked out of the door. I heard Alexander call my name and run after me.I ran on stage with the band and asked if I could stopped dancing and was looking at me in curiosity.I grabbed the microphone.

"Hey guys. I know some of you know me and some don't. Well, to inform you I am Raven Madison. I m from this town. Grew up of you in your 20's probably know ,I came up here to sing a song for you guys."I got alot of cheers from that.'Well, the song I am going to sing is called Going Under by:Evanescence."

**_A/N:This song is called Going Under by: Evanescence. I don't know if you have heard of them if you havn't well they are an awesome band._**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming,deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still wont hear me!(Going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once.(Wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I reached the bottom._

_I-Die-again_

_Im going under(going under)_

_Drowning in you(/drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever(falling forever)_

_Got to break through Ohhh!_

_I'm-Going Under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what is real or not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So i can't trust my-self anymore!_

_I-Die-agian_

_Im going under(going under)_

_Drowning in you(/drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever(falling forever)_

_Got to break through Ohhh!_

_I'm so go and sream and_

_Scream at me I'am so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I' got to breathe I can't keep going under!_

_Guitar solo_

_I-Die-agian_

_Im going under(going under)_

_Drowning in you(/drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever(falling forever)_

_Got to break through_

_I'm Going Under!_

_Going under_

_I'M GOING UNDER!_

__Everyone stopped dancing and clapped really loud. Cheers erupted.I smiled. i turned and shook hands with the lead singer who sang back up for pulled me into a big hug. I hugged everyone else in the I walked down the stage. As I passed Alexander I spoke low so only he can hear me.

"That song was for you,Alexander. Hope you liked it."I smirked then immediately turned and walked girls were looking at me strangely and followed me as I went into the girls bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I sunk to the floor in the bathroom. The girls filed in soon after me.

"What the fuck happened,Raven ?"

So I told them. I filled them in on everything. From when I walked from them to when I came onto the were all fuming by the time I finished the walke out of the bathroom. We knew she was going for the kill. We ran out after her. When Stormy foundLuna on Alexander's lap she lost is.

"You little Slut."

Luna's head flicked to Stormy' stoped crowd parted as Stormy glared at tried to calm Stormy down. There wa a reason they called her that.

"Listen, Stoorm, Swetty.."

"DON'T SWEETY HOW LOW CAN YOU BE. YOU ARE ALREADY THE BIGGEST SLUT IN THE YOU ARE THE BIGGEST LOWLIFE TOO?WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD MAKE YOU DO THIS.I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER, ALL I KNOW IS THAT HE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID, LKE LETTING YOUR STD INFESTED HANDS TOUCH HIM!"

I reached out and grabbed Stormy."Look Stromy, Leave them be..."

"NO!HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM THIS TOP HEAVY SLUTY BIMBO TOOK ALEXANDER AWAY FROM DIDN'T EVEN ALL YOU KNOW, YOU MIGHT HAVE CAUGHT SOMETHING!"

"I AM ANGRY OKAY. I AM ANGRY AND SAD AND STARTING A FIGHT INFRONT OF ALLL THESE PEOPLE WON'T CHANGE A ONLY REASON I AM NOT ANGRY BECAUSE I WOULD RISK LOSING CONTROL. IF THAT HAPPENS,EVERYONE HERE IS SCREWED. BESIDES,I WOULDN'T WANT HIM BACK IF CRAWLED ON HIS KNEES AND _BEGGED_!"

Stormy turned around walked toward her brother.

"Alexnader, I am _very disapointed _you. I am ashamed to call you brother. You from no w on, are nothing to me. I no longer care anymore. I don't care iwhat she does to you. All I know is that what ever she is up to is probably eiligal. Even if Raven forgives and forgets I will never forgive nor will I ever forget. I Athena Sterling, disown you,Alexander Sterling, for eternity as a brother. You are no longer apart of our family. You sure as hell not my brother."

Luna backhanded Stormy.I moved and I had Luna by the throat in2 seconds flat. My vision reddened as I held her by the throat.I closed my eyes and gain back control of myself.I shove Luna into the ground and released her. I raised my fist and it cmae down beside her face. The amount of force I put into the punch would have killed her. I got up and stood before her.

"I refuse to turn into a demon. I refuse to let you, of all people, make .., If you value your life you will never touch,hurt or even mentally hurt her. If something happens to her, all this shit hits the fan. It is very unpredictable what would happened if I ost conrtol but know this, in every possiblitliy you wind up deadyou will never outrun me. I am fast stroner and sure as hell smarter then you and have friends in very high places. I I show evidence enough, I can get it to where you are considered a rogue and kill you myself. Nevr underestimate me. Haven't you noticed that everything you get detroyed aor spoiled to thier soul. Just look at your brothers. They barely speak to you and don't want you near them. Look at stormy, you used to babysit her when she was younger and know she hates at Alexander. If he wakes up from your spell, he will end up hating you,too. Do you see a ever anger or pain you have, you better let go before it consumes you. If you let it win,you will regret it for the rest of your life.I'm telling you something I know from experiance, not something I heard from the back of a fortune cookie."

I turned to Stormy."Athena, you are making a brother is a good man inside. Everybody has something good in one is pure evil. Everyone has the capipabilaty to love, it depends on how you use it wisely. No one is every born evil. It is the persons own chioce on who they want to be. Do not disown your brother just because of silly life like this happen alot. I believe that everyone was put on this planet for a it is good or bad is your choice. Do nto hate him for what he , he fell out of love with and fell in love with her. As long as the love is true, that is all that matters. As long as your brother his happy I am happy. Be happy for him and his happiness. Don't let something minor like this come between the bond of brother and sister. You both love each other. The thing about love is that we will always love something if we ever love it. The only thing that can happen is that your love can dim and lose it's intensity. Alexander and I had a good run but, we weren't meant to be."

"Why?"Luna asked

"We grew apart. While i was away, he fell in love with is my thoery."

"Not that. Why aren't you mad and angry and are supossed to be mad."

"And what /Give you the sastisfaction of me having atemper tantrum over 're funny. But listen, you definitely dont want to cross swords with me, 1 because I have an actual sword and I am highly skilled with it and 2,I am stronger faster and smarter. I have been around the I know this town like the back of my will be nowhere to go that I am not familiar with the surroundings."

With that I walked out of the couse everyone followed. I walked over to Alexander and reached into his pockets and fished out my keys.I turned and walked toward my phine rang An I answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi is this Raven Madison/"

"Yes."

"Well, Mrs. Madison I wouldlike to inform you that your house was set on fire with your parents and brother inside."

I dropped my keys.

"What?!Are they okay?!What happened?!"

"We would like you too go to the town your family is being would like you too know that your brother didn't make it."

I froze and I not bastard. My father was going to pay.

I held my chest as I staggered."My parents?"

"It doesn't look good. Your parents might die aswell."

"I will be there in 10 minutes."

I ened the call and held my head in my hands.

Stormy came up."What happened?"

I turned and faced them. "My father a set fire to my house with my brother and and my parents inside."Tears slid down my cheeks."My brother didn't make to go to the hospital but after that you probably won't see me agian. My father crossed the line. I am going to find that bastard if it is the last thing I do. But my brother is dead because of what and who I am." tears spilled down my cheeks."My little brother is gone." i sobbed. I whipped my face and took a deep breath."I have to go to the hospital."

I heard everyone muttering saying that they will come with. I ignored them when they protested that I drive my bike. I got on ti anyway and sped off.

When I got to the hospital, they told me to sit in the waiting room. I thought of all of my memories with my family,my little brother.I held my my face in my hands. A few minutes later, the gang camein with Sebastian and Jagger and the band from the club too. I looked up at Sebastian. He took one look at me andenvoloped me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder. After I pulled myself together and sat down, I saw a doctor walk toward me.

"Are you Raven Madison?"

"Yes."

"Well, Miss Madison, please sit down and I will tell you the news."

I sat. Everyone else did too.. There eye glued to my face.

"We did enerything we could I am sorry to inform you that your parents didn't make it."

"No. no no no no no no."I whispered. That is when the dam broke tears fell freely down my face.

"It's all my I was there I could've stopped the fire. It is a part of my I wasn't there. I was at a club partying like there is no tomorrow. How could I have been so selfish."I sobbed with my head in my hands.I got up and walked out of the hospital.

They of couse followed.I screamed til my throat was hoarse. then I sat fell onto he ground in a fetile position, rocking back and forth.

Stormy came up behind me."I am sorry,Raven I know how it feels to have no family..."

"No you don't."I interrupted her.I stood and faced her."You have family, Stormy.I know you lost your parents but you have your brother to run to. My brother is _dead._My bbrother pretty musch died for my mistakes. I hav no one. But you Athena. you got lucky . You also know that there was no way you could have saved them if you were their at their death. _I_ could have saved my I care about, everyone I love are dieing around and you want to know why? Because who I am and what I am. None of this would have happened if I never existed.I am hazzardess to everyone I get close and do you want to knoy why?Because there is an demon deep insde that is trying to claw its way out. A demon that camn destoy the fucking earth if it felt the regualr me is a freak compared to everybody." I strecthed out my wings."I was thinking about just killing myself kirst but now I is never going to stop. I havve to kill him. Or I will die trying. I have just lost the reason to live. i should be ashamed that it is my breathing instead of my family."I brought my wings back in. "Athena,dont ever take your famly for granted. Wht would happen if alexander died. Who would take care of you then. You are is alive to help. I lost my entire family. Now I comand you to get your stuborn ass over to your brother AND APOLOGIZE!"

She immedaitely ran over ther and gave Alexander a the hospital that I am gone someplace. You don't know where I went. And please for the sake of your lifes forget I the way, Stormy,you can have my bike if I die. you may ride it if you take good care of I live I definitely be coming good care of her, would you?" SHe noddedI grabbed my katana and bag.I gave everyone hus even Jagger and Luna.

"Wish me luck." I turned and sprinted away. I opened my wings. and slowly spead them out i began to soar.I beat down hard with wings and i started to fly.I flew over them and stopped so I looked down on them. I waved. They all waved back. I grinned cheekily. And with one hard down stroke, I was in the air flying at the speed of light going to my destiny.


End file.
